


The Boy Is Alive

by minnapods (minnabird), Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Gen, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Time: 1:56
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics
Summary: The boy is alive in the frozen water...An A:tLA filk to the tune of "The Sound of Music," all about Aang's adventures through the series.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	The Boy Is Alive

[Link to download!](https://archive.org/details/the-boy-is-alive)

This filk was written by [Oceantail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics) and performed by [minnabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird).

**The Boy Is Alive**

The boy is alive in the frozen water,  
Away from the world for a hundred years.  
Learn from Katara how to master water.  
The war has been hard and the world needs peace.  
And Aang needs to go to the ends of the world to find  
Three sifus that can teach.  
He learns earth from Toph thanks to her tough love; Sokka falls in a hole.  
They find an eclipse but can't stop the coup, so the Earth Kingdom falls,  
and for three long months, the whole world thinks the Avatar died.  
The Day of Black Sun, but just fight Azula.  
Zuko runs away and redeems himself.  
So go on field trips right before the comet,  
and Aang saves the world.


End file.
